Spacedock (Earth)
]] Earth Spacedock was a gigantic Starfleet facility orbiting Earth. It was built prior to 2285 and is able to harbor numerous starships inside its upper, mushroom-formed, section. In 2285, the returned to Spacedock after ending Khan's plan to kill Admiral James T. Kirk for revenge. There, the Enterprise was to be decommissioned. Kirk, with the help of Captain Scott, Commander Uhura, Commander Hikaru Sulu and Commander Pavel Chekov, stole the Enterprise to rescue Spock's body from the Genesis Planet. The attempted to give chase, but had been sabotaged by Captain Scott, and "stalled" when it attempted to jump to transwarp. ( ) In 2286, an unknown probe disabled the entire starbase when the probe reached Earth orbit. The shutdown happened before any vessels within, including the Excelsior, could be launched, resulting in the shutdown of all vessels inside. When Kirk and his crew had resolved the crisis, he was demoted to captain, but was offered command of the , which was waiting at Earth Spacedock. ( ) The Enterprise-A remained at Spacedock while Captain Scott worked to resolve design flaws made apparent after the ship's maiden voyage. ( ) The Enterprise-A was kept at Spacedock prior to its ill-fated trip to escort Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to a peace conference on Earth in 2293. Kirk ordered an undocking at impulse speed, despite the fact that regulations specified thrusters only. While Lieutenant Valeris, the ship's helmsman, initially questioned the captain's order, she successfully performed the departure and later admitted she "always wanted to try that." Following the Khitomer Conference, the Enterprise-A was to return to Spacedock to be decommissioned. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Harry Kim and Tom Paris stole the runabout from Spacedock. ( ) :It was not made clear whether this was intended to be the same Spacedock as seen in the films, as the ''Star Trek Encyclopedia speculates. The only view of the station was of a set of doors, themselves stock footage of the Dyson Sphere doors from .'' Image:USS Enterprise approaches Earth Spacedock.jpg|Spacedock upperside Image:Earthspacedock6.jpg|Spacedock underside Image:Earth Spacedock control booth.jpg|Docking control Image:USS Enterprise and USS Excelsior in Spacedock.jpg|Inner docking bay Image:Earth spacedock cafeteria.jpg|A cafeteria on board Earth Spacedock in 2285 See also *Earth Spacedock personnel Background Earth Spacedock was designed by David Carson and Nilo Rodis and first seen in . The model was built at Industrial Light & Magic. It has been suggested, by Mike Okuda among others, that the Spacedock facility is over three miles in height. Though if one is to take into account the scale of the ships shown inside the spacedocks up ring, the actual size would need it to be much larger placing it around 18-20 miles tall in size. The interior of Spacedock was represented by a large set. The original from was destroyed after the end of filming. The production crew for had to rebuild the entire set from scratch. Footage of Earth Spacedock was re-used more than once in Star Trek: The Next Generation with the USS ''Enterprise-D superimposed over the motion-picture Enterprise: * as Starbase 74 * as Starbase 133 * as Lya Station Alpha * as Starbase 84 The enclosure around Drafting Room 5 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, as seen in , was also quite similar to the interior of this type of Spacedock. It is probable, though unconfirmed, that this facility is either identical with, or a part of, the never-mentioned-but-all-but-mandated-to-exist Starbase 1. Apocrypha In an alternate timeline in Star Trek: Armada, the Borg either destroy or assimilate spacedock. External link * Building the Earth Spacedock at [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/ Forgotten Trek], featuring a gallery of images showing the Spacedock model under construction. Category:Earth Spacedock, Earth de:Raumdock nl:Aarde Ruimtedok